


Vid: Then I Met You

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc)



Series: My Vids [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), BYOSubtext, Challenge Response, Composer: The Proclaimers, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Homage, Singer: Lise Mitchell Noble, Slideshow, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, fannish history, retro tech, vid, vidding history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An homage to the oldest style using the newest footage: The beginning of a beautiful friendship in 71 frames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Then I Met You

**PASSWORD: "myvids"**

Entry in the 2011 [VividCon](http://www.vividcon.com) Challenge Show ("Blast From The Past")

I used [Lise Mitchell Noble's recording](http://youtu.be/bK4DEsV02Y0) of The Proclaimers' song (with her kind permission).


End file.
